callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Chance (Strike Force)/Transcript
Cutscene Section and Briggs are in a war room, explaining the next mission to a group of soldiers. Previous Strike Force missions completed= Briggs: Russia's foreign minister has officially denounced the SDC, and has declared it a belligerent threat to the peace and stability of the civilized world! Section and the soldiers laugh. Briggs: If they had smoked him in Afghanistan, today the world would look a lot different. This is the beginning of the end of the SDC, people. You keep this up, and they will be finished. |-| Previous Strike Force missions not completed= Briggs: We are on a head on collision course with our ass. We have only secured one territory, while the SDC is eating our lunch. Now, we owe our Commander in Chief more than this. Section: We are JSOC Navy Seals. Remember what it took to get us here, and remember what your country has to lose if we fail. A hologram of the village in Yemen where the mission takes place is in comes up. 'Section: '''An hour ago, Agent Farid in the Yemen archipelago got intel that one of the world's foremost experts in Celerium technology is being held captive at a local village. '''Briggs: '''The brains downstairs haven't been able to crack the Celerium device that we recovered from Myanmar. This scientist is our best shot. '''Section: '''Our HVI is being held in the Haghier Mountains, on the northwestern peninsula of Socotra. ''3 buildings in the hologram are highlighted. 'Section: '''He could be in any one of these compounds. Wherever he is, the place will be swarming with insurgents. '''Briggs: '''This is a textbook snatch and grab. We got to do this fucking quick. ''A trail leading into the village is highlighted. 'Section: '''Once you've scaled the cliffs, we'll carpet the place with tear gas. ''The highlighted trail is removed. 'Section: '''Sweep the area until you locate the HVI. Leave no stone unturned. '''Briggs: '''Once you hit paydirt, you call up the Kraken and Commander Mason will handle the extraction. '''Section: '''You got it, Admiral. Once I get the signal, hang tight until I arrive. '''Briggs: '''This egghead scientist could be our only chance at cracking the Celerium device. Let's go get him. Gameplay ''"Second Chance" '' ''Socotra Island, Yemen '' ''JSOC Strike Force '' ''June 14th, 2025 A JSOC soldier watches from a high point as some boats enter onto a beach from the ocean. 'Section: '''POTUS level 1 op is approved. High Value Individual extraction is a go. Remember, we need them alive. ''A warship in the distance fires missiles into the air. 'Section: '''Tear gas deployed in the AO - Civilians presence minimized. Let's make this quick. Search team en route to location. ''The boat's missiles crash behind the JSOC soldier watching. The soldier climbs over a rock using his Nano Gloves onto the ground and finds other soldiers moving in, alongside civilians doubled over from the tear gas. The soldiers search the first building for the HVI, but no one is inside. 'Soldier: '''It's a dry hole, no sign of HVI! ''They search the second building, but the HVI is not there. 'Soldier: '''HVI not here. Continue search. ''They search the third building, but the HVI is not there. 'Soldier: '''It's a dry hole. ''They search the fourth building, but the HVI is not there. 'Soldier: '''That's a negative, HVI is not here. ''They search the final building and find the HVI, Chloe Lynch, tied in a chair in the corner. 'Soldier: '''HVI located. ''A soldier moves up to free her. 'Chloe: '''Who the hell are you? ''The soldier cuts the rope tying her hands with a knife. 'Soldier: '''We're U.S. Navy SEALs. We're getting you out. ''The soldier gives Chloe an M1911. 'Chloe: '''I'll follow you. ''or 'Chloe: '''I can keep up. '''Soldier: '''Re-tasking your assets, Raptor 1-1 moving to extract HVI. '''Chloe: '''Alright, Section, what's the plan? '''Section: '''Head for the extraction point, Chloe. ''or: 'Section: '''Get to the VTOL. We're getting you out, Chloe. '''Chloe: '(scoffs) No shit. The soldiers fight their way to the VTOL for extraction. 'Soldier: '''Come on, come on! ''Chloe and a few other soldiers jump onto the VTOL. 'Soldier: '''All eagles on board - full head count! Get us out of here! ''The last soldier jumps onto the VTOL and they fly away. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts